It is important with a casino game, as distinct from one which is played privately or domestically, that it should be dynamic and only last a relatively short time. typically only several minutes. It is also important that it should be easy for new players to learn the game and to easily see what is happening when viewing the game in order to create interest and excitement.
There are known non-casino games which essentially involve the successive random selection by the person running the game of individual numbers front a master set of numbers or pool of numbers from which selected numbers are to be matched against different sub-sets of numbers held or purchased by individual players, the winner being the player whose sub-set is first completed by the successive random selection. Typical examples of such games are those known as `Bingo` and `Lotto`. Such a game is referred to hereinafter as a game of the kind described,
The equipment used to play such games can take a variety of forms. Typically each player would hold or purchase a card, or cards, each one of which would carry the different sub-set of numbers. The physical arrangement of the numbers on the card can distinguish one form of this kind of game from another.
The equipment for randomly selecting the successive numbers is known to take a number of forms ranging from a simple manual selection of a token from a reservoir of such tokens, each token carrying one unique number, through to a computerised system for randomly selecting the numbers. In order to add interest to such games, as well as the main prize being given to the player whose sub-set of numbers is first completed, a variety of intermediate further prizes may be awarded to the player who first completes a sub-sub-set of numbers on their card, such as the first horizontal row of numbers, for example.
The present invention is concerned with providing a novel casino game which to some extent is based on the above discussed type of game but has other characteristics which make it particularly suitable for playing by casino players.